Industrial automation environments utilize various machines during the industrial manufacturing process, such as drives, pumps, motors, and robots. These machines have various moving parts and other components that are driven by instructions received from industrial controller systems. Machine builders, Solution Providers, and other content creators typically produce the control logic needed to run on these controllers to control the machines.
Industrial environments also commonly include a Human-Machine Interface (HMI). An HMI typically receives and processes the status data from the machines to generate various graphical displays, which may indicate the current and historical performance of the machines as well as actionable information such as process, machine, or equipment diagnostics and alarms. In traditional implementations, the HMI may also provide a mechanism for an operator to send control instructions to a control system that controls the machines. For example, an operator might use the HMI to direct the control system to update drive parameters, turn on a pump, speed-up a motor, or stop a robot.